What Time am I In?
by military627
Summary: Galen Marek (or his clone persay) have just attempted to escape from the cloning facility on Kamino. When a freak accident sends Galen backin time to the clone wars with the last sixteen surviving members of SEAL Team 6 share the same fate as him. With the Seal Team Leader giving full command to Galen they embark on a dangerous adventure. What lies ahead for this band of brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**What Time am I In?**

**By. Military627**

**Chapter 1: Escape Incident**

It was another dark and dreary day on the planet of Kamino. The thunderclaps resonated through the storming skies like a small nuke being set off. Lightening struck the tall steel spires of the cloning facilities as if the spires were oversized lightening rods just begging to be struck. Darth Vader's Tie Advanced was being pelted with continuous rainfall and ravaged by the unforgiving gusts of wind as he was attempting to land. The moment Lord Vader stepped out of the cockpit of the fighter, three platoons of storm troopers had lined the halls and snapped to attention. Darth Vader walked past the troopers as if they were not there to an open elevator at the end of the corridor. Waiting for him in the elevator was a young Kaminoan.

Kaminoan: Lord Vader, I believe that this specimen might just be our best attempt to clone a dead Jedi.

Vader: Yes, perhaps. Today we shall see if you are right about this one, or if it is to be discarded just as we did with the other rejects.

Kaminoan: Hmm, what might you have in mind then?

Vader reached behind his cape and brandished a black rectangular box. He held it out to the Kaminoan, who by now was very intrigued by what he was being shown.

Vader: I think he may be ready to wield these.

The Kaminoan opened the box and his eyes grew wide with astonishment. The box contained a twin pair of light sabers. He realized that Vader was going to give the subject his own two light sabers.

Kaminoan; Sir, you cant be serious! There is no way that he is ready to wield a weapon even close to a pistol, and yet you'll provide him with a lightsab…

The Kaminoan was lifted off the ground by the force. He felt the cold invisible hand of the force tighten an unbreakable grip around his neck.

Vader: You will never question my methods again! I will make certain of this.

The Kaminoan gasped with what air he had left as he felt the invisible grip grow even tighter around his neck until a snap was heard in the elevator. Vader released his grip. The Kaminoan fell to the floor completely lifeless. Vader stepped out of the elevator and entered a circular room. The room was dark and dimly lit. Dim red lights lined the perimeter of the room, and one large white light hung over a set of circular bars in the floor. Vader approached it slowly. Fifteen feet below him was a dark figure sitting on his knees with his eyes closed. The bars retracted and the figure was lifted from the ground and into the light.

Vader: Subject 47?

Subject 47: How long this time?

Vader: Twenty-seven days in solitary confinement. Very Impressive.

Subject 47: The force gives me…

Vader: The Force?

Subject 47: The Dark Side…my master.

There was the slightest hint of pain whenever he said those last two words. As if he felt like he were betraying someone. Then inside his head subject 47 hears a woman's voice.

Voice: Your still loyal to Vader!

Subject 47: What is this?

Voice: Even after he branded me a traitor and tried to kill you, your still just his slave!

Subject 47: Who are you?

Voice: Please, don't make me leave another life behind.

Subject 47: Get out of my head!

Then he sensed something behind him. The light sabers flew from the black box, and upon contact with his hand the crimson blades roared to life. He wheeled around to kill whatever was behind him. What he saw was a woman. She spoke just before he struck her.

Woman: Wait!

Subject 47: Juno?

His breathing was now heavy and very scared. He'd never seen this woman before, but yet he knew her name.

Woman: Yes! Galen its me, Juno!

Vader: Strike her down!

Trying with all his strength he attempted to strike her. He could never gain the strength to do it.

Subject 47: I cant!

Vader holding out a package to Subject 47. He took it and opened it to find ragged training robes inside the box.

Vader: What have I just handed you?

Subject 47: My old training gear.

Vader: Then it is as I feared. The cloning process is a little too perfect. The other clones all went mad within a matter of days. I had believed you would be the first success. But it now seems the you are to share the same fate. Galen sensed that something was about to happen. Without Vader noticing, Galen packed an empty backpack with the training robes, the light sabers in their box, and a bag that held inside twelve Jedi holocrons. Once they were all packed he sealed the backpack and used the force to place it by the window. Vader had noticed Galen moving the bag, but he never thought it strange to put an empty bag next to a solid wall. Vader then appeared behind Galen.

Galen: What will you do with me?

Galen then had a vision of Vader plunging his saber through Starkiller's chest. His fury rose and as he spun to catch Vader off guard, a torrent of red force lightening flowed from Galen's hands pinning Vader against the opposite wall. Galen then ripped the wall open and put on the backpack. He turned to give Vader one last menacing look, then he jumped.

Galen: Damn it! So much for planning ahead!

He was rapidly freefalling. Catwalks, platforms, and guard towers were all very dangerous obstacles faced by Galen during his descent. Suddenly he was struck by a bolt of green lightening. To his amazement, instead of being vaporized his body was flowing away like sand being blown away in the wind.

Galen: What is this!? What's happening to me!?

After this he blacked out. When he regained consciousness he was shocked. Instead of rain and metal, he was hot, dry, and covered in sand. He observed his surroundings as he staggered to get up.

Galen: Red sand? Tall spire like structures? Unbearably hot climate? What is going on here? This has to be a dream.

Galen opened the pack and changed into the training gear and fastened the light sabers to his belt. He took a long flowing sand colored piece of cloth off the gear and covered his nose and mouth, then made it into a hood. He put the rest of the items back in the bag, and the bag on his back.

Galen: Now I've got to find somebody who can tell me where I am at.

Just as he started to walk an LAAT Gunship flew past him going the opposite direction. This gave him an idea.

Galen: Better than nothing. I think I'll follow it. Where there are ships, there are people too.

**That's chapter one guys. Please review. I want to know what you all think of the first story I've written in three years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Saving that Special Girl**

Galen followed the gunship back to its base of origin. He was purely astonished at what he was seeing. The Star Destroyers looked much different than the ones he had seen before in his visions. The storm troopers looked different as well. Their armor looked different. Lighter, and their helmets had strange points in the tops.

Galen: This is very strange. I've never seen anything this bizarre before in my life.

Just then out of the corner of his eye there was a flash of green light that had vanished just as fast as it had appeared. Soon after the plash had vanished Galen heard a strange noise. He turned to see what he thought was a starfighter with propeller blades where the jets should have been. Suddenly Galen noticed a rocket streaking across the sky in a collision course with the strange machine. It jerked left to dodge it but the rocket directly hit the left engine.

Galen: Oh God they're going to crash!

The engine had burst into flames and it was spiraling out of control towards Galen. With all his strength he reached out with the force and started slowing down the vehicle's descent. He strained to slow the machine as it hit the ground in front of him. He strained even harder and with one final push the vehicle came to a halt. He walked closer.

Galen: What is this thing?

Just as he said this a hatch sprung wide open. Smoke first exited the craft, followed by a man in strange body armor and an even stranger weapon. He thought he looked like something out of a fantasy novel.

SEAL: Excuse me sir, are you alright? You seemed pretty brave to stand in the path of a crashing Osprey.

Galen: Yes, I'm fine. If you don't mind me asking, who and what are you? And you call that thing an Osprey?

SEAL: Well, I can't give you my actual name without having to kill you. But you can call me Archangel. We are Navy SEALS. And yes, its an Osprey.

Galen: Well Archangel, you can introduce me to the rest of your men later. Right now I need a fire team to go with me to investigate that base with me. I don't know if who is down there is friendly or not.

Archangel: Galen, consider all of us under your full command since you seem to know more about this place then we do.

Galen: Wonderful. Also, under any type of combat situation my callsign is Starkiller.

Archangel: Understood sir. Boys, we're rolling! Move out!

As the group made their way to the base one of the seals noticed something off in the distance.

Dread: LT! Ten o Clock low!

Archangel turned to see something kicking up a large amount of dust. He looked into a pair of binoculars to see what was making such a cloud.

Archangel: What the hell are those?

Galen took the binoculars to take a look for himself.

Galen: Mother of God that looks like fourteen droid battalions and one armored division. That's roughly about three tanks. We need to protect the base. I have a feeling that's telling me that the people in the base aren't our enemy.

Saying this the men devised an elaborate plan of attack.

Galen: Everybody, what you all are going to do is to flank the droid army to their rear and open up on them from behind. I'm going to cut my way through the middle and wreak as much havoc as possible. Does everybody understand out plan of attack?

All SEALs: Aye Aye Sir!

Starkiller: Then lets move people! GO, GO, GO!

XX The Clone Base

Rex: General Skywalker we're under attack. The enemy is making one final push and they're throwing everything they've got at us!

Anakin: I can damn well see that Captain! We've got to hold out for as long as possible!

Anakin's lightsaber came to life and was slicing through every droid he could reach, but it was too late. The droid army was much too powerful for them. They came with too much force.

Ahsoka: Master, we cant hold out much longer. We're losing way too many men.

Rex: Commander, we've got to go no…

Rex took a shot to the right side of his chest. Ahsoka's eyes welled up with tears. A last glance at a hopeless situation unfolding before her very eyes.

She dropped to her knees accepting defeat. There was only one tank left, but she was exhausted, and the only battle ready person left on the battlefield. She let the tank take aim.

XX Thirty minutes earlier…

The Seals were making horribly crippling blows to the droid army's rear flank. Battalion after battalion fell to the lone Jedi and sixteen seals.

Archangel: Keep on the pressure! They're weakening!

The seals fought braver and harder than any soldiers that Galen had seen before. They were ravaging the droid army. The battle chatter even motivated them all.

Reaper: Scratch one!

Pheonix: Another one for the scrap heap!

Reaper: I'm out! Need ammo!

Archangel: Reaper catch! Last mag. make it count!

Reaper: Aye sir!

Raven: Keep pushing! We're almost through this.

Galen sliced his way through as many droids that were within reach. The Seals fought their way through every droid that came within their weapons range. Then Galen got in the middle of a droid platoon and used a force repulse so strong that ten battalions had turned to ash. Now the only thing left was the tank aiming at Ahsoka. It was seconds from firing. Galen saw this, and with all his might used the force to sprint to her. He saw the tank powering up the shot.

Galen: NO!

Galen force pushed Ahsoka out of the line of fire. He did this at a heavy price. He took the full on blast from the tanks main cannon. The blast threw Galen clear across the battlefield like a rocket searching for a target to hit. Galen landed back first onto a pile of rocks. He was out cold and badly wounded.

Archangel: Man down! Man down!

Reaper took notice of this and immediately started barking orders.

Reaper: Medic! We need a medic here now!

Carmine picked up an RPG and took aim at the tank. As this was taking place the seals all retrieved Ahsoka, Rex, and Galen. Rex was not seriously hit and would be just fine. Ahsoka was still in a bit of shock trying to figure out what was happening at the moment. Galen was seriously wounded and needed immediate medical attention. The majority of the other forces that were previously there to start with were either dead, or they had retreated back inside their ships. Archangel reached the cruiser door and started banging on it with all his might.

Archangel: Open the door! We've got wounded!

The door opened and Anakin stepped aside to let the seals through. Ahsoka had gotten enough of her senses back that she could at least walk on her own. Two clones assisted Rex to the medical bay. The seal team was rushing Galen to the med bay's ICU. The doors to the ship sealed themselves up. The three ships that the seals and Galen had spotted earlier had damaged engines.

Anakin: Well, that was he last of all the separatist forces on this entire planet. Now all we need to do is get the engines fixed and we can leave this foul planet.

Archangel: Sir we are ready and able to help in any way we can. But where exactly are we?

Anakin: This planet is called Geonisis.

**Well that's chapter two. So you like it so far? If so please review. I love feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: He Saved my Life?**

The next morning when Ahsoka woke up she felt as if she had been thrown into a brick wall. In fact, when Galen had pushed her out of the way she landed on a pile of battle droids. She looked at her left arm and surveyed the damage. She winced when she touched a long purple bruise on her arm.

Ahsoka: Ergh! What happened yesterday? I thought that tank was about to finish me for good.

Just then, Anakin entered the room silently. She had not noticed that her master had entered the room, so when he spoke behind her she had a jolt of fear run through her body.

Anakin: You were saved by a young man at the last second Snips. He was with sixteen other soldiers. I tried to talk them into telling me his name. The only thing that I could get out of them was that he was to be called Starkiller. If he wanted to tell us his name, then he was going to be the one to do it.

Ahsoka: That's got to be the strangest name I've ever heard in my life. What kind of a name is Starkiller? He sounds like he's a murderer for all we know.

Ahsoka pondered for a second on what she was going to ask her master next. Soon she had her question.

Ahsoka: Master, what happened to this Starkiller guy anyway?

Anakin: He pushed you out of the way of the tank barrel at the last second then…

His voice trailed off as if he didn't want to speak the last part.

Ahsoka: Then what master?

Anakin: He took a fully charged tank blast to his chest at point blank range to save you Snips.

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide, and she looked fully disturbed. What was the matter with her? She didn't even know this guy's real name, and yet she was genuinely concerned about if he was alright or not.

Ahsoka: Tell me that he'll be alright.

Just as she said this Archangel came into the room. He wasn't wearing his helmet this time. He didn't have on his vest either. Only his balaclava which covered his mouth and nose. This revealed his dark brown eyes and his jet black high and tight.

Archangel: He'll be fine. Doc says that his wounds are healing remarkably faster than what he's normally seen. He says that other than a few other cuts and bruises he should be fine. He wont wake up for a few more days though. That's the only bad part.

After hearing this the anxiety that Ahsoka had built up instantly vanished. Why was she so worried about him? Why was she so relieved to hear that he would be okay.

Ahsoka: Can I see him?

Archangel: Sure, I'll take you to him.

When they reached the medical bay and found his room, there in a bed lay Starkiller. He looked so peaceful to her. The mystery man who has just saved her was laying in a bed right in front of her. She looked at him. When she did a cold chill ran up her spine. She had butterflies in her stomach. Her mouth dried up. Her heart rate started speeding up rapidly.

Archangel: You look like your getting very nervous for some reason.

Ahsoka: I am nervous for some reason. I just looked at him, then I felt something that I've never felt before in my life.

Archangel raised an eyebrow at her. Under his mask he had broken into a wide grin.

Archangel: That's an emotion called love. And not love you brother or sister love. I mean full on knock you off your feet love.

Ahsoka blushed a shade of dark red. Archangel couldn't help but laugh at the little togruta. It's not every day you get to see a girl lose it over a guy she'd never met before.

Ahsoka: He saved my life.

Ahsoka thought silently to herself at that moment. 'And he stole my heart. I love him.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Salvage Operation

It had been one day since the arrival of Galen and the Seal Team. While they were here though, none of them bothered to ask what was going on, where they were, and even who they were staying with. The only thing that they were concerned with was salvaging their Osprey and assisting the clones with repairing the ships that were currently stranded. Archangel and the seals along with the one pilot that got out of the bird unharmed set out to salvage what they could from their downed transport.

Pilot: LT, are you sure we can trust these people? I mean we don't even know where we are.

Archangel: I'd say that they're trustworthy. They're taking care of Galen, my fourteen seals, and your co-pilot.

Then Reave decided to put his two cents into the conversation. Reave was the team's tactician. His job was to asses any battle situation they were in and find the best was to end the battle. He was a lean mean 22 year old with fire like red eyes, and he had the hair to match it.

Reave: And don't forget that they've allowed us to bunk with them. So if they're our enemy then they do a damn good job at not showing it.

The pilot took a moment to think about this. He soon came to the conclusion that the man was right. If they had wanted them all dead, then they would have already done it.

Pilot: Well, I guess your right. I guess me not trusting them has to do with me being paranoid. Comes with being a pilot.

This being said the team sniper Rangemaster smacked the pilot on the back of the head. He was a 17 year old recruit. Only a Petty Officer Second Class. This didn't matter to Archangel since Rangemaster's sniper scored were higher than the scores of some twenty year seasoned veteran snipers. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Normally built body except his arms being huge with rock hard muscles. This came from him carrying his favorite sniper rifle. An SVD .50 Cal semi-auto sniper rifle. Equipped with an extended magazine, large suppressor, laser designator, bi-pod, and a custom scope equipped with 10X variable zoom, a ballistic CPU to reduce scope sway, and a dual band feature for thermal optics at night.

Rangemaster: Damn straight. You've gotta be paranoid with me smacking you all the time.

With this comment made the group erupted into laughter. They continued to laugh all the way to the ship supplemented with plenty of jokes along the way.

Ace: Don't you look at me that way Raven!

Raven: Oh yeah, and another thing about your mother! Hahahahahaha

Pheonix: Boys knock it off. I don't want to be the only one here with a brain.

Ghost: Oh do forgive us princess. We're only having some fun. Try it sometime.

Archangel walked up behind Ghost and hit him in the back of the head.

Archangel: Ghost give her a break. You know she doesn't want to be called princess.

Ghost: Understood sir. We're here by the way.

Ghost always had a hard time making fun of Pheonix because of her being the only woman on the team. She was a black eyed young woman with jet black hair. She was mixed between Vietnamese, Japanese, and American. She had a small sleek perfectly curved body. She was the team's hand to hand combat specialist. She didn't need a weapon to win in a fight. She had once killed ten men armed with assault rifles using only her bare hands. She was the perfect weapon against men. Smart, drop dead gorgeous, and most important very deadly. She could probably rip a man to pieces if she felt like it.

Pheonix: Finally got here.

Scarecrow: Could have been here a lot sooner if you all hadn't been screwing around and pissed off Ghost.

Ripper: Chin up Scarecrow. Maybe your tampons are still in tact.

At this comment everyone, even Archangel, had to burst into laughter. Once the laughing had stopped though it was time to get to work. The team fanned out and searched a one square mile radius of the crash site. It took them about five hours before they all met back at the Osprey.

Crowe: Sir I believe we have all of the bits and pieces of the ship here.

Archangel: So? We came here to salvage what we could and destroy the rest.

Crowe: Sir, the entire bird is salvageable. I could repair her and give her the necessary upgrades to be advanced into a V-TOL Warship.

Archangel: Ensign that's a very good idea except for one minor detail your missing.

Crowe: Whats the detail sir?

Archangel: We're in the middle of a damn desert if you haven't noticed! There is no way we can make any repairs to this ship without anything getting ruined by the sand.

Blaze decided to chime in on the conversation. He had an idea on his mind that would probably save Crowe's idea and his own ass.

Blaze: Sir, maybe we can ask our hosts for some assistance. I believe I saw some ships that had giant magnets on them. If we could just ask Anakin for some assistance in helping us retrieve this ship, then we can make the repairs and upgrades needed to get her up and running again. I also found the blueprints needed to make an F/A-38 Low ground assault jet.

Archangel: Boys that's amazing.

Archangel then started to contact the _Resolute_ to request for the ships.

Archangel: Anakin, can you hear me?

A static filled transmission returned to Archangel's communicator.

Anakin: Yes Lieutenant we can read you loud and clear. Whats your situation?

Archangel: Sir, we've found our downed bird. We have all of her parts and pieces accounted for. Do you have any ships that might be able to carry our Osprey to the _Resolute's _hanger so we can make the necessary repairs and upgrades?

Anakin: Why do you need to use my ship's hanger to repair your bird?

Blaze: Sir I can explain that part for you.

Anakin: Go on.

Blaze: Sir if we tried to repair the Osprey outside where it is right now we would be trying to build a sand castle at the bottom of an ocean so to speak. The repairs we need to make would expose some of the ships primary electrical components to the sand. This would cause too much damage and we wouldn't have the tools to fix it.

Anakin: Well sailor I believe you've made your point. Well, I'll have ships en rout as soon as possible. And lets make it quick. We've gotten out engines repaired. We will be leaving the planet as soon as you return.

Archangel: Understood sir. Nice one rookie.

Blaze: Thank you sir.

Soon the ships arrived. Two tank carriers to pick up the two large halves of the Osprey, and two gunships to retrieve the seals. Once the ships landed they all picked one of the two ships and all piled in.

Clone Pilot: You all find what you were looking for?

Pheonix: I think so trooper. We plan to repair this thing.

Hearing this the pilot half coughed and half laughed.

Clone Pilot: Good luck with that ma'am. Just scrap that junker and be done with it.

Archangel: No trooper. We've got a few plans for this pile of scrap.

Clone Pilot: Alright sir. I don't know what you could possible do with this thing, but its your ship sir.

Dread: That's great. Now can we get back to the ship so we can leave.

Pheonix: Aww, but aren't you happy to be here Dread?

Dread: No. I'm tired of seeing sand, sand, and more damned sand.

As the gunships landed and the seals filed out of them a large black cube fell from the wreckage of the Osprey. A group of clones picked it up and moved it out of the way the tank carriers proceeded to set the wreckage down. Scout and Pheonix approached the box.

Scout: Well, whats in this thing anyways?

Pheonix: I'm about to find out what it is.

Pheonix opened the box and a wide grin appeared on her face as she faced the rest of the squad.

Rangemaster: So, what's inside?

Pheonix: A little early Christmas gift to us from Uncle Sam.

Archangel: What is it?

Pheonix: Boys, we have an A.G.R.

The group all started smiling. They now had armored ground support and they had blueprints for two war machines as well as blueprints for more A.G.R.s, a C.L.A.W., and all weapon blueprints. This trip just got a whole lot better for the seals.

Archangel: Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm starving.

They all agreed to this. They started heading towards the mess hall when they looked out the window and realized that they were in space.

Pheonix: Beautiful isn't it.

Before anybody could answer the ship jumped into hyperspace. They stared in awe for a moment then continued to walk on. They hadn't eaten all day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Waking Up Happy

After two days of no movement Galen was finally starting to wake up from what was a long and unwanted sleep. Once he had opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in hyperspace.

Galen: What the?

He attempted to move. This caused an agonizing pain to shoot out from his chest and make its way through every inch of his body. The pain was the worst burning sensation he'd ever felt.

Galen: This is worse than being electrocuted. Damn it hurts.

A clone medical officer noticed that Galen was standing up and not out cold in the bed as he was a few days ago.

Medic: Sir, are you feeling alright, or do I need to get you anything?

Galen: It's killing me to speak. Please, I need some morphine.

Medic: Okay sir. Please, take a seat until I return.

Galen sat back on the bed. Sitting down seemed to ease the pain. The morphine wasn't for his pain either. He knew how to use the force to heal himself. But, its very hard to focus on using the force with a burning sensation moving all through his body. The medic returned just as quick as he had left.

Medic: Here you are sir.

Galen: Thank you doc.

The morphine soon started to work its magic, and once he felt no pain Galen wasted no time in beginning to heal himself. His wounds suddenly disappeared and healed themselves over. The doctor was amazed at what he was seeing. He had witnessed many healer Jedi, but none that could heal themselves in mere seconds. Once Galen was finished he laid back in the bed until the morphine had worn off. When Galen woke up again he felt as if he never even got shot. He called the medical officer back. He appeared around the corner.

Medic: Sir?

Galen: Could you get me the clothes I was wearing when I was shot?

The medic handed him the training gear. Most of it looked like the blast didn't even touch it. Galen took it and replaced the hospital gown with it. He picked up his two light sabers and fastened them to his belt. He clutched his stomach.

Medic: Something wrong sir?

Galen: Yes, I'm starving. Where's the mess hall?

Medic: Outside the room take a left and keep going straight and it'll be the first door to your left.

Galen: Thank you kindly and thank you for taking care of me while I was out cold.

Medic: Just doing my job sir.

Galen left the ICU and made his way to the mess hall. He saw the seals sitting down at a table at the back of the mess hall. Galen decided to sneak up behind them. He signaled the clones in front of the seals to act like nothings going on behind the seals. He drew his light sabers from their holsters and placed them leveled above Archangel's shoulders. Without warning Archangel was suddenly staring at two crimson blades over both his shoulders that hadn't been there a second before.

Archangel: What the hell is going on here!?

Galen: I'm just messing with you Lieutenant.

When the seals heard his voice they all automatically jumped up and dog piled him.

Blaze: Sir, your finally up!

Pheonix: How you feeling Starkiller?

Rangemaster: Can you even breathe with them on top of you?

Galen used the force to pick them all up and move them off of him.

Galen: Well now that we've all played lets crush our commander, can I eat? I feel like I could eat a Bantha.

They all laughed at this remark. The seals went and got Galen a tray filled to the brim with all sorts of foods for him to gorge himself with. He was delighted at seeing this.

Galen: Guys, its great to see that you all care so much. So, I took a point blank tank blast to the chest, now two days later I'm up walking too!

The seals all laughed.

Rangemaster: Yeah, but I bet you still feel like crap with you wounds.

Galen: What wounds brotha?

Galen lifted his shirt to reveal massive pecks and a rock hard six pack, but no battle wounds. The seals jaws dropped, so did the clones. Pheonix's face turned a bright scarlet after seeing this. Galen noticed it and laughed.

Pheonix: Damn boy you look like a perfect sculpture.

Galen: Yeah. Working out works wonders for me all the time.

After they all finished eating the seals took Galen to the hanger. There Galen saw something that looked like the craft he kept from crashing and killing everyone inside.

Galen: Is that your Osprey?

Archangel: Yeah. Beauty isn't she?

Galen: Yes, but where are the propellers at?

Just then Blaze walked up and answered his question.

Blaze: Sir, as you can see we've replaced the propellers with a set of twin jet engines. I've also taken the liberty if installing a twin 40mm turret on the belly of the craft just under the cockpit. There is a digital camera between the guns. It is wired to a computer terminal inside the ship. It is controlled by a gunner inside the ship. There are also two rocket launchers installed. One on each side filled to the brim with Hellstorm missiles. And lastly, and my favorite part are the quad miniguns. Two miniguns per wing. These are ten barreled 25mm death machines designed to take out enemy infantry in a heartbeat. Then there are the shields. This new and improved ship has shields with a strength double that of what this cruiser has.

Galen: That's incredible.

Rangemaster: Yes it is. It's still incomplete though. We need to properly test it and I need some help installing the hatch on the back in case we have to do any mid air combat drops. Other than that, she's locked, loaded, and almost ready for combat.

Galen: Seals you are amazing. But lets stop wasting time dwelling on what needs to be done, and lets get this baby rolling.

All the seals snap to attention and salute Galen.

All seals: Aye sir!

Galen salutes them back, glad that he is back to his old self again.

Galen: Seals, when you are dismissed we are to finish this Osprey and make sure she is combat ready. Understood?

All Seals: Yes sir!

Galen: Dismissed!

The Seals fell out and Galen jumped right in with them and began to help put the Osprey together. Before they started working the seals gave Galen a gift and told him to put it on. He opened the box to find a pair of black leather navy boots, a blue digital camouflage jacket with matching pants and cover. Then a Navy blue shirt, and a black beret with the seal insignia on it. He changed into his new attire. He came back in the boots, pants, and the shirt. It was way too hot on board for the full uniform. Now that their commander was dressed they began repairing the Osprey.

Galen: So I take it when we get done this thing won't be an Osprey anymore will it?

Blaze: No sir, it won't be.

Galen; So what are we going to call this thing?

Scout: Sir, it's going to be called a V-TOL Warship.

Galen: I like it. It's got some class.

They all laughed at this. They had themselves a commander and they were happy with the one they'd gotten.

XX

_Meanwhile on the bridge._

Anakin: I went down to the hanger bay earlier today. That ship of theirs is coming along pretty well.

Ahsoka: Really? I haven't seen it yet.

Rex walked up at that moment. Anakin turned around and smirked.

Anakin: What are you doing up here Rex?

Rex: I have to walk as part of my rehabilitation from the shot.

Ahsoka: So you walked from med bay to here just two days after you'd been shot.

Rex: Well yeah. Course I can't match Starkiller's recovery.

Ahsoka looked surprised to hear that. She looked at him like he was crazy or either making up stories.

Ahsoka: What are you talking about? Starkiller is unconscious in the ICU.

Rex: No he's not.

Anakin: What do you mean by no he's not? Did he just magically get up and disappear?

Rex: No sir. I saw Starkiller with the other seals working on that Osprey thing of theirs. Its coming along pretty well too if I might add.

Ahsoka ran out the door to the hanger bay. For some reason she was desperate to find Starkiller. She had that same feeling again as she did when she saw him the first time. What was wrong with her? She thought she was losing her mind.

Ahsoka: I've got to find him.

As she was speaking to herself when she looked up all she had time to see was someone in navy digital camouflage pants, black navy boots and black fingerless gloves. No shirt. She ran straight into him. She wondered which seal she had ran into and started to wait to hear either Archangel or Rangemaster speaking to her. But then she heard a different voice. A voice that just seemed to soothe her and put her in a dreamlike state. She looked up to make eye contact with a sweaty, shirtless Starkiller.

Galen: I said are you okay? You ran into me and knocked yourself down.

Ahsoka: Umm…yeah, I'm sorry about that…I…h…

Galen: Are you okay?

Ahsoka just stood there. Then Galen noticed that her cheeks were turning a darker shade of orange. She was blushing. At this moment his face flushed a shade of red. He just realized that this was the girl he'd almost died trying to save.

Galen: Hi…m-my name is Galen Marek.

Ahsoka: Ahs-oka T-tano.

Galen: You wanna go and find someplace quiet? Maybe go and look at the stars with me?

Ahsoka blushed even more then took his hand.

Ahsoka: Yes, I'd like that.

Ahsoka and Galen walked off to find a nice place to be alone together. They strolled off down the corridor hand in hand. Cupid's arrow had met its mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Touchdown on Couriscant**

The night went on as usual for everyone. All of the crewmembers on the _Resolute_ were tired and awaited the arrival to Couriscant. This meant three weeks of leave. The seals were happy to hear about this idea.

Archangel: Three week leave people. I'm going to enjoy this time off.

Blaze: I know it. I wanna sleep in for once.

Pheonix: You already do sleep. You sleep even when your in combat.

Blaze had gotten a sour look in his eyes. Pheonix playfully hugged him.

Pheonix: Cheer up baby boy. Its gonna be fine. Where'd you leave your bottle?

Blaze: Oh shut up.

They all burst out laughing. Then Archangel realized that Galen was still asleep. He sent Pheonix and Rangemaster to wake him up and have him put on his NWU's (Blue Digital Camo) and to prepare for landing. Pheonix and Rangemaster reached the room where Galen was bunked.

Rangemaster: Do we just knock, or do we barge in?

Pheonix smacked him across the stomach. She knocked three times on the door. There was no answer, so she decided to enter on her own and opened the door.

Galen: Anything you two need?

After seeing Galen and Ahsoka walk off the night before, they were shocked by what they saw in the room. Galen was the only occupant in the room. He was clean shaved, boots shined until they were black mirrors, and NWU was put on and everything was perfect from his name to the ranks. The room was also set up in pristine military condition.

Pheonix: Sir, we thought after you walked off with that girl last night that you two came back here and…

Galen scowled at her making her stop what she was saying.

Galen: Pheonix, for one thing that girl has a name! Its Ahsoka. For another, I haven't even kissed her yet. You know what we did for three hours yesterday? We were watching the start on the outside of the ship. We were just holding each other.

Rangemaster: Sorry sir. We didn't mean to offend. We just assumed the situation.

Galen: Well I can plainly see that Senior Chief! Now what did you want?

Pheonix: Sir we were told to come and get you to load up in the V-TOL. We're ready to get on planet.

Galen: Very well. Lets get going before I decide to rip your heads off.

Rangemaster: Aye sir. This way if you please.

Galen and the seals met up with the others at the V-TOL. Archangel took one look at Galen and he knew something was wrong. He turned around to talk to the other seals.

Archangel: Everybody watch what you say to him. He's pissed.

They all nodded their heads to let Archangel to know that they understood what he was saying. As Galen neared them they all snapped to attention. Archangel Saluted him.

Archangel: Good morning Commander!

Galen returned the salute, then they dropped their salutes and shook hands.

Galen: Morning Lieutenant.

Archangel: How is your morning going sir?

Galen: Was going just fine until I learned that a few of your seals were under the assumption that I was having a "good time" with Ahsoka. I believed that your men could show a greater deal of respect and moral character than what I've been presented with. I am utterly disappointed.

Archangel was shocked by what he was hearing from Galen. His own men were thinking these things about Galen, then had the nerve to bring it to his attention. He was furious. He turned around and glared at the seal team in anger.

Archangel: When we land, you are all going to fall into a single file line and face towards me. You'll be at attention and I'm going to give you a nice long talk about making up rumors about superior officers. And when I'm done with you, Starkiller will get his chance to eat you all alive.

All the seals piled into the V-TOL terrified. They'd never seen Archangel this pissed before, and it was going to get worse once they reached the ground. So they all stayed silent for the trip to the planet surface.

XX Planet Surface/Landing Hanger

Ahsoka and her troopers were the first ones to land. Barriss Offee and two members of the Jedi council were standing there waiting for them. They were glad to see that she was still in one piece. Barriss gave her a friendly hug.

Barriss: So, I heard that a former Sith saved your life?

Ahsoka: Yes, and I'll tell you all about it later.

Mace Windu: Padawan Tano am I to understand that these people who have appeared out of nowhere are to be our allies?

Ahsoka: Yes Master. They saved all of out lives.

Rex: She's right sir. All seventeen of them took out fourteen battalions of clankers and four tanks. They're the toughest batch of sailors I've ever seen in my life, and I've seen tough.

Kenobi: They cant really be that hard on their troops. They seem to me like a friendly bunch of people from what I've gathered.

Just as he finished saying this the V-TOL entered the hanger and landed. When the hatch dropped open all the seals ran out and formed one line snapping to attention. Once they were all out and formed up Galen and Archangel emerged from the ship. Both of them looked like they were ready to kill someone.

Ahsoka: Stop. We don't wanna get mixed up in this. Its about to be very ugly.

Windu: It will be interesting to see how they discipline their troops.

Archangel stopped for a moment to think about what he was going to say to them. Then one of the seals had the courage to speak. Major mistake.

Blaze: Sir, I'm sure there is a peaceful way we can resolve this.

Archangel's eyes flared up with anger. He approached Blaze.

Archangel: Did I tell you to speak! I don't ever recall asking for your input!

Dread: Sir, whats going on?

Archangel: I'm asking the damn questions is that clear!

Dread: Aye sir!

Archangel: Well thank you very much, can I be in charge for a bit?

Scout whispered something to Carmine.

Scout: Look at Mr. Stone everybody. He's a nightmare.

Unfortunately for the, Archangel heard them.

Archangel: Who said that!

Not a single seal spoke a word. The group of onlookers was steadily growing the more Archangel yelled. Archangel became even more angry.

Archangel: Who the fuck said that! Who's the slimy little commit of shit twinkle toed cocksucker over here that just signed his own death warrant!

No one spoke, then Galen stepped in for his turn.

Galen: Nobody hmm? The damned fairy godmother said it? Out fucking standing! I will PT each and every one of you until you fucking die!

He grabbed Scout by his shirt.

Galen: Was it you, you slimy little fuck!?

Scout; Aye sir.

Galen: Well, no shit? I appreciate your honesty. Hell ,I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister.

With that Galen punched Scout in his crotch. The two continued their onslaught on the seals. After it was all said and done, Archangel was sitting in the V-TOL trying to calm down, and Galen was apologizing to the large crowd for what they had to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Song for an Angel**

**The song lyrics that will be used in this chapter belong to the band Black Veil Brides. I do not own any of the lyrics your about to read. The song is called **_**The Mortician's Daughter**_**.**

It had been one week since they had landed on Couriscant. Galen had been working on a song for Ahsoka all week. He just couldn't seem to find her. At the same time something was about to happen with Archangel that he didn't even think could happen to him. He was walking past the Temple when someone who had obviously just robbed a bank ran towards Archangel. He drop kicked the man in the center of his chest.

Archangel: I don't think so scumbag.

The man lunged at Archangel with a knife and stabbed him in his leg. He felt the pain, but he snapped the knife's blade off while it was still inside his leg.

Archangel: Your dead now dirt bag.

Archangel picked the man up and hit him in the throat with his knee. Then he punched him in his stomach. The man threw a blind punch and missed. Archangel punched the man to the ground. He then proceeded to kick the man in the head until he was not moving.

Archangel: Hope your in chains when you wake up.

He spit on the man and limped up the steps of the temple. When he reached the top of the steps he had already lost a lot of blood. His breathing was heavy and his vision blurry. All he could see was something running towards him, then he blacked out. Archangel woke up three hours later. He was in terrible pain. He looked up to see a girl standing over him. She had light green colored skin with dark green diamond shapes that extended across her face to the center of each cheek.

Archangel: This might sound a little weird to you, but I don't like to wake up to an angel without knowing her name.

He smiled at her. She blushed a darker shade of green and smiled back at him. She sat next to him on the bed. She removed her hood to reveal long jet black silky smooth hair. She was beautiful.

Barriss: I'm Barriss. Barriss Offee. I found you laying outside the doors of the temple on the brink of death. You had a knife blade in your right leg.

Archangel: I thank you for that. Also my name is Alex Clanton.

Barriss; Lovely name. You seem like a nice guy.

Alex: You seem like a sweet angel. Glad you saved me.

Barriss: Why's that?

Alex: Because if I hadn't have needed any saving then I never would have met you.

Barriss blushed again at this.

Barriss; I'm lucky to have met you.

They could both feel the chemistry between them at that very moment. He wanted to be more than just friends with her, and she felt the same.

Alex: When will I be released?

Barriss: Tomorrow, why?

Alex: I want you to come with me to my place for dinner and a movie. I'll warn you though, I've never been on a date before.

Barriss laid back onto the bed and cuddled up to Alex. She slowly stroked his chin in a very loving way. She looked up and smiled at him. She then leaned in slowly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Barriss: I've never been on a date either. But I'm glad that my first date will be with you.

The two blushed. Barriss laid back down and drifted off to sleep snuggled up to each other.

XX

Galen had finally found Ahsoka. She was sitting by herself in front of a water fountain. Galen walked over to her. He was carrying his acoustic guitar with him. He placed it on the bench beside Ahsoka.

Galen: I've been working on something for you baby.

Ahsoka stood up and entered the warm embrace of her loving boyfriend Galen. She put her cheek on his warm chest and he placed his head on top of hers.

Ahsoka: I have been waiting on you for so long. What is it you have for me?

Galen: I've written a song for you.

Ahsoka's face lit up. She was excited to hear Galen sing. He put himself through his guitar strap and began to tune his guitar to make sure it was at just the right pitch. He was nervous, but he wanted to show Ahsoka that he loved her somehow. Galen grabbed his guitar pick and started strumming a few notes.

Ahsoka: Baby the suspense is killing me.

Galen: I know Soka. I'm just worried that you won't like it.

Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

Ahsoka: Galen, I am going to tell you this right now. Whatever you've done for me I am going to love it. Even if the song is terrible, I will still love it because you love me. I love you and nothing will ever change that.

Galen took a few deep breaths. He began strumming notes on his guitar. He looked up at Ahsoka, and she matched his gaze. Then in the most soothing voice he began to sing.

Galen:

_I open my lungs dear,_

_I sing this song at funerals, no rush._

_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush._

_A baby boy you held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly._

_Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch._

_I will await dear,_

_A patience of eternity, my crush._

_A universal still, no rust._

_No dust will ever grow on this frame,_

_One million years, I will say your name._

_I love you more than I can ever scream._

_We booked our flight those years ago,_

_I said I loved you as I left you._

_Regrets still haunt my hollow head,_

_But I promised you, I will see you again._

_Again_

_I sit here and smile dear._

_I smile because I think of you, and I blush._

_These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss._

_Fuss is made of miles and travel when roadways are but stone and gravel._

_A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch._

_We booked our flight those years ago,_

_You said you loved me as you left me._

_Regrets still haunt your saddened head, but I promised you, I will see you._

_We booked our flight those years ago,_

_I said I loved you as I left you._

_Regrets no longer in my head,_

_I promised you and now I'm home again._

_Again, again, again,_

_I'm home again…_

With that Galen stopped playing and put down the guitar. When he looked up Ahsoka was so overcome with joy she was crying.

Ahsoka: Galen, that was beautiful.

Galen: Ahsoka I love you.

Slowly the couple leaned toward each other. They closed their eyes to cherish the moment together. Their lips made contact. Both of them were having their first kiss. Ahsoka stopped it shortly after it began.

Ahsoka: Galen, I love you too. More than you'll ever know.

Galen smiled back at her, and then they continued to kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Unpleasant Surprise**

The next morning, Galen awakened in his apartment feeling very refreshed. The kiss still on his mind. He was in a happy mood, and was looking forward to the last week and a half off. Then Archangel contacted him.

Archangel: Commander Marek, are you awake?

Galen: Yes Lieutenant, I'm up. What do you need?

Archangel: We need to go and meet up at the war room in the temple. I'm on my way to your place right now. Be getting your Multicam BDU's on.

Galen stood there a little confused.

Galen: Did you just say Multicam?

Archangel; Sadly yes. Wish I didn't.

Galen: So we're going on a combat mission?

Archangel: Looks that way sir. Just get ready and have your helmet, vest, sabers, Tac .45, and M27 ready. Throw them in the back when I get there.

Galen: Alright. When you going to be here?

Archangel: About five minutes.

Galen; Great job on no rush.

They both laughed then Archangel came back with something.

Archangel: Just get ready you ass.

They both laughed even harder at this. Galen Proceeded to put on his tan shirt, Multicam BDU pants. Then he put his belt on and laced up his Sahara boots. He grabbed his jacket and his vest. He put his Tac. 45 in its case and did the same with his M27. All of the team's attachments were stowed in weapons crates in the temple war room. Just as Galen found his helmet Archangel knocked on his door.

Galen: Its unlocked!

Archangel opened the door and assisted Galen in collecting his gear.

Galen: So what's up bro? Why are we prepping for a combat drop?

Archangel: There is a hostage situation taking place aboard a yacht noer Theed Palace.

Galen gave him a funny look.

Galen: You can't possibly mean on Naboo.

Archangel frowned.

Archangel: I wish I were messing with you. Come on, lets get going.

Galen grabbed his weapons and jacket as Archangel grabbed his vest and helmet. They stowed them in their respected places as orderly as they could. Then they climbed into the speeder and were flying towards the temple.

Galen: So what am I supposed to tell the team what to expect when we brief them?

Archangel: Your to brief them on the resistance, and what their packing. Also you should try to cover the layout of the ship and any defenses. Then you'll hand it over to me and I'll explain how we're going to fight this, and I will go over all the recommended attachments needed for this mission. We'll have close air support from the V-TOL. All we have to do is call it in and take cover.

Galen: Outstanding. Lets get going. Also, the war room doors are going to be open aren't they?

Archangel: Yes. I know its total bull.

Galen: Great. I really wanted an audience watching everything we are doing.

Archangel laughed. He then playfully punched Galen in the arm.

Archangel: Well look at it this way. If we're lucky our girlfriends won't notice that we have to leave.

Galen: True. It sucks that we can't tell them about our missions.

Archangel: I know man. Oh, before I forget, The HVI is a very respected Naboo representative. He must survive the mission at all costs.

Galen: I get it. Don't let the politician die.

They laughed. Then they landed at the temple, and put on their jackets and made their way inside. There was already a large crowd inside and outside the war room.

Galen: This is just wonderful.

They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd and took up positions in front of the Holo-Projector. The other seals took their seats. Galen stood up to speak to the seals. His and Archangel's hearts sank as they saw both Barriss and Ahsoka, both with their masters. Galen sucked it up. She was going to find out sooner or later. With his mind at ease he began the briefing.

Galen: Seals, I want you to all be focused on what I'm about to tell you.

He paused a moment.

Galen: Now I know this isn't going to sit very well with you all, but our leave is being cut short as of today.

All the seals had a surprised look on their faces. Barriss and Ahsoka looked as if they were getting a little mad.

Galen: Lock it up! This is not an option for any of us. We will be doing a combat drop over Naboo. There is a hostage situation going on that only the precision of the navy seals can get the job done. Now if you would please direct your attention to the Holo-Projector, Archangel will fill you in on how the mission will go down, and what kind of support you should be expecting. LT, the floor is yours.

Galen stepped back and took a seat in a chair next to the projector. Archangel took the floor and was ready to survive his part in this already emotionally painful briefing. He cleared the lump from his throat and began his part of the briefing.

Archangel: Alright, as you can see by the model of the Yacht in front of you this will not be an easy operation. Now the ship has three floors and a few different areas on, in, and below deck. Our entry point will be from the rear of the ship. Out V-TOL will drop us into the combat zone low. Once the kind pilots have dropped us in the water we will use out rubber speedboats to get in close. About twenty meters from the ship we will cut the engines and swim the remaining fifteen meters to the ship.

Blaze: Sir, what will the layout of the ship consist of?

Archangel: Outstanding question. The lowest level of the ship will be the boiler room. It is a below deck engine room that runs roughly half the length of the ship. There are three engine technicians on this deck. This is a ship that came from our time. So, they are all equipped with a Scorpion EVO. Don't let the fact that this gun is a SMG fool you. They're very deadly. Next is the main deck. This has ten mercenaries defending it. All of them are equipped with either a SCAR-L, an FAL-DSW, and two of them are carrying an L-SAT Light Machine Gun.

The seals looked like they were a bit terrified at hearing this. The crowd that had gathered were amazed as the weapons were described than explained in detail with the 3D models.

Archangel: Lastly are the two upper decks. These decks will be the master bedroom, which is unguarded. This we will time our entry so we can get the HVI into the boat and escorted away from the battle by two seals.

Pheonix: Sir, what are our roles going to be during this operation?

Archangel: I'll get to that after I have finished with this. Now the other elevated deck is the bridge and navigation room. These rooms are directly above the kitchen. We expect that there are at least five or six tangos on this deck. So in all we are facing a force of either eighteen to nineteen tangos.

Scout: Sir, will we be able to call in any kind of support during the mission in case there are more enemies then we've accounted for?

Archangel: Yes Chief, there is. While the HVI is on board we are on our own. Once he is extracted however, then the V-TOL will provide close range support with machine gun fire, and antipersonnel rockets. They will only have enough ammo on board to cover our extraction. One of you will stay behind on the V-TOL with the Death Machine. It will be your job to cover us once the V-TOL turns around to pick us up.

Dread: And what do we do with the ship once we're extracted?

Galen answered this question.

Galen: We blow the damn thing to oblivion.

As he said this, smiles broke out all among the seal team.

Pheonix: Well, as great as that sounds, what will all of us be doing then? I wanna know what weapon I'll get to use this time.

Archangel: Okay, everybody this is what your doing for the mission, so pick your weapons and attachments accordingly.

The team listened very intently now.

Archangel: Okay, first up is going to be the V-TOL gunner. You will be in charge of keeping an eye out for enemy movements using the FLIR option on your turret camera. You will also fire the miniguns and the rockets to cover us while we attempt to reach the extraction point. You also will only need your rifle. You have limited attachments. You will me equipped with an M27 with an EOTech Holographic site, fore grip, and a laser designator. You will have one magazine in the rifle already, and you will have six spare magazines in your tactical vest. You will be firing the same bullets as the rest of the team. 762 Full Metal Jacket Hydroshock rounds.

Reave: Come on, tell us who it is.

Archangel: The lucky winner is Blaze. You're the V-TOL gunner.

Blaze: Thank you sir.

Now they just had to wait for the rest of the roles to be addressed before they could break out the weapons.

Archangel: Next will be the Death Machine gunner. Now we all know that the Death Machine is a three barreled miniguns that can rip a man to shreds. It will be firing a .50 Cal Explosive round. Your job is to cover us as we pile into the V-TOL to bug out. Once we're all on the V-TOL you jump back in and we turn around and blow up the ship with a Hellstorm Missile. You won't have any additional weapons. And how appropriate. The Death Machine gunner will be Ripper.

Ripper: Aye sir.

Archangel: Next will be the lucky pair that gets to get the HVT away from the battle. You will need M27s with holo sights and fore grips. These two will be Reave and Loadstar.

Reave: Okay, an easy detail for once.

Loadstar smacked him on the back of the head.

Loadstar: Don't jinx us you idiot.

Archangel: Hey, lets keep the fighting for the enemy. We'll worry about you two breaking your nails later.

The two scowled at Archangel.

Archangel: Rangemaster, your role never changes. Your providing overwatch and sniper support from the top of a cliff right above the yacht. Its anchored in a valley so this location should be perfect for you. We will drop you off roughly half a click south from your position. You will make your way there and set up. Your rifle this time will be the DSR-50.

Rangemaster: Sounds like fun. I haven't gotten to use a bolt action in a while.

Archangel: This won't cause any problems will it?

Rangemaster: Sir, I'm the best damn sniper you can find. It won't be a problem.

Archangel: Understood. Your rifle MUST be equipped with a Ballistic CPU, 10x Variable Zoom, Dual Band Scope. You also will have extended magazines so they will hold twenty armor piercing FMJ rounds instead of six. You'll have three spare magazines as well. Then there is the laser designator on the right side for improved accuracy, not that you'll need it. Then there will be the heartbeat monitor so you will be able to watch the teams heart rates and monitor our activity. Lastly to top it all of, a large and very effective suppressor.

Rangemaster: Am I getting a rifle or a fucking tank?

Galen: Very funny Rangemaster.

Rangemaster: Thank you sir.

Galen looked up straight at Ahsoka at that moment. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She truly didn't want him to go on this mission. She'd just now found the perfect guy for her. She wasn't ready to lose him. They were watching each other when Galen's lip quivered and then he tried not to cry as he mouthed five words to her that made a tear roll down her cheek. Barriss noticed this, and held her for comfort. Archangel continued to brief the sailors.

Archangel: Lastly are the two teams. If you are on the Extraction Team, you will be with me moving to extract the HVI. If you are on the Assault Team, then you will be with Starkiller. Your job is to go straight in and assault the enemy. There is a high risk of getting killed for the assault team, but the danger is very real for all of us. I don't want to lose a single seal, understand?

All: Oorah sir!

Archangel: Alright, first up are the members of the Assault team.

Team Lead - Starkiller

LMG - Ace

Breach - Carmine

Assault - Ghost, Scout, and Crowe.

You six are the assault team and you all face the largest risk of being killed. I wish you all good luck.

Now, on to the Extraction Team.

Team Lead - Myself

Breach - Scarecrow

LMG - Reaper

Assault - Dread, Pheonix, and Raven.

These teams are set in stone. You stay in the group with your team leader. We are all brothers and sisters in arms. Starkiller, would you like to add anything to this before we close to prepare for battle?

Galen: Seals, I want you all to remember that no matter what happens out there, you have each others backs. We are Navy Seals. This is what you have all trained for. Take a look at the seals sitting next to you. They are your lifeline. Do not fail each other. I have faith in each and every one of you. Now lets do this thing!

All the seals stood up and entered into a huddle. Each seal had a hand in the middle, and then Galen started the chant.

Galen: What are we!

All: Navy Seals!

Galen: Who are we!

All: The enemies nightmare!

Galen: What do we do!

All: Kill, kill, kill!

Galen: Now, lets go rescue that hostage. In the name of Honor, Courage, and Commitment! Oorah!

All: Oorah, Oorah, lets get some!

Galen: Dismissed! V-TOL leaves for the ship to carry us to Naboo will be ready to depart in three hours. Move people move!

As the crowd left the room Barriss was wondering what made Ahsoka cry.

Barriss: Ahsoka, why did you start crying back there?

Ahsoka: Because of the words he mouthed to me.

Barriss: What did he say?

Ahsoka: He said, "I'm sorry, I love you".

Barriss thought that was sweet. They reached the landing platform just as the V-TOL was taking off. Ahsoka never got to say goodbye. She and Barriss were at a window when the V-TOL appeared outside the window with the hatch opened. Galen was hanging onto a handrail on the top of the interior. Ahsoka pressed her hand on the glass. Galen held out his hand. Then the hatch started to close. Then, Ahsoka saw two tears rolling down his face just before the hatch closed. She turned away from the window crying, but knowing that he felt bad about this too. Archangel put a comforting hand on Galen's shoulder.

Galen: Thanks man.

Archangel: Anytime.

When Archangel had sat down, Galen removed his helmet. He pulled out a photo that had been taken of him and Ahsoka. He brought the picture to his face and he kissed it. Galen looked at the photo with tears in his eyes. Then he whispered something that Ahsoka heard through the force.

Galen: Baby, I am so sorry that I was dragged into this mission. Sadly this is the kind of life we live. I love you, and I promise you that I'm going to do everything in my power to bring us all home and then I will treat you like the perfect girl you are. I love you, and I will come home soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Assault**

The Seals had reached Naboo an hour ahead of schedule. This gave them an even greater advantage over the battlefield. Their V-TOL set its engines to whisper mode so the sounds couldn't be heard. They stopped to where they'd let their sniper off. Rangemaster came to the hatch.

Starkiller: Don't kill all of them before we get there.

Rangemaster: You know me. I'll at least leave you one.

With this being said, Rangemaster jumped from the V-TOL and broke into a dead sprint once he touched the ground. He was going to get set up. The V-TOL took off and flew about two miles from the Yacht and well out of the valley. The hatch opened, and two rubber speedboats were dumped in the water.

Archangel: Okay people, remember that this needs to run as smoothly as possible. I want us all to come out of this alive.

The Extraction Team gave him a reassuring nod.

Reaper: We're gonna get them sir.

Archangel: I just hope the Assault Team can hold fire long enough for us to get the HVI.

Just then Starkiller came over the comm.

Starkiller: LT, we're about fifteen meters out. Kill the engines, and lets bail.

Archangel gave the signal for the seals to cut the engines and ditch the boats. Reave and Loadstar drove their boat back away from them. So far, the mission was going all according to plan. The seals silently made their way onto the rear of the ship. The V-TOL was circling above guiding them through the maze of decks.

Blaze: Sir, the Extract Team is all clear to move in and Secure the HVI. There are no Tangos in that area right now. I say again, there are no tangos in that area.

Archangel: Understood. Alright, lets go and grab the package. Reaper cover this door. Pheonix you take point.

Reaper: Aye sir.

Pheonix: Gotcha LT.

They made their way upstairs as quietly as possible. Meanwhile on the outside deck Starkiller and the Assault Team were waiting for the go ahead to commence attack. Starkiller had a strange feeling that this mission was going along far too easily. He radioed Rangemaster.

Starkiller: You picking anything up on your thermal?

Rangemaster: I've got nothing. It can't trace through walls. Something is wrong with it.

Starkiller: Damn.

Rangemaster: Sorry sir, I grabbed an old one.

Starkiller: Don't worry. Like I always say, if your gonna fuck up, you better get it out of the way early.

Rangemaster: Good one sir.

Pheonix was now entering the master bedroom. There was nothing but an open window. Archangel and the others were at the door ready to cover her. She went and searched the rest of the bedroom. There was nobody there but them.

Archangel: This doesn't feel right.

Pheonix: There's nothing here.

She started walking back towards the team. Just when she was passing by the open window a loud shot rang out. Pheonix wheeled around to see what was happening, only to be shot in the shoulder by an enemy sniper.

Archangel: Sniper! Medic! We have a seal down!

Starkiller saw the deck start to swarm with Mercenaries.

Starkiller: Assault team go loud!

The fire team opened up a barrage of assault weapons fire on the Mercs. Starkiller was showing no mercy. Headshot after headshot, he showed great courage in the face of danger. His team followed his example.

Starkiller: Raven flank left!

Raven: Aye sir!

Raven flanked toward the left and took out three tangos with one shot.

Raven: I love these FMJ rounds.

Ace: Scout, cover me!

Scout: I gotcha buddy! Your clear!

Scout laid down suppressing fire as Ace moved up killing ten tangos on his way up to the doors. The Assault team cleared the deck, then proceeded to move onto the bridge.

Archangel: Starkiller, I think our intel was off.

Starkiller: No shit Sherlock! This was an ambush. There is no HVI! This was a trap.

The seals had almost cleared the ship of all tangos. Rangemaster only picked up two enemy heat signatures left. One was lifeless, and was presumed dead. Then he saw one that looked like there was a fight going on. The Extraction Team had joined with the assault team, and Archangel was in a fistfight with the last tango. The mercenary picked him up and tackled him through the window on the bridge and they landed on the deck below. The mercenary was about to kill Archangel. This is it he thought. He couldn't move his leg. It had a piece of glass stuck all the way through it. Just when the tango was about to kill him, Archangel saw hit helmet fly off, followed by the top right quarter of his head.

Rangemaster: Archangel you owe me big time. He almost smoked your ass.

Archangel: I know. Blaze, get the V-TOL over here. We're leaving.

The V-TOL was hovering behind the ship to pick them up. The seals were taking a little bit to load the wounded. The pilot looked at his fuel gauge.

Pilot: We only have enough fuel to stay here for a few more minutes.

The time passed quickly. The seals were almost all loaded. Ghost had one foot in the V-TOL when it started to take off.

Ghost: Well we made it. Now, lets go ho…

Ghost was never able to finish his sentence. The last heat signature thought to be dead was very much alive. It was the sniper that had shot Pheonix. He had scored a headshot on Ghost, and the team watched helplessly as they watched their teammate fall to the yacht below. They couldn't turn back to retrieve the body. They picked up Rangemaster and left.

Galen: FUCK! I had him!

Archangel; Sir, this happens all the time.

Galen: He was seventeen man! He was just a kid, and now he's dead, and its my fault! I put him on the assault team, and I got him killed!

Archangel: You had no way of knowing what was going to happen.

Galen: Lets just go home.

XX

A few days later on Couriscant the seals were scheduled to land. Ahsoka was walking with her friend Senator Chuchi. They were both on the landing platform waiting for the seals to return. Then it occurred to Ahsoka that Chuchi had no reason to be waiting on a seal.

Ahsoka: Chuchi, why are you here? I just realized that you don't have a seal to be waiting on.

Chuchi: Actually, I do.

She blushed a shade of midnight blue.

Ahsoka: Who is it?

Chuchi: I don't know. He's just so handsome, and I am way to shy to even ask him his name.

Ahsoka: What about him is the easiest thing to tell him apart from all the other seals?

Chuchi: He's the Sniper.

Ahsoka: I only know him as Rangemaster, and he's talked to me before about liking you. He saw you the day they all came in. He hasn't stopped thinking about you since.

Chuchi: Maybe I should talk to him when he gets in.

Ahsoka; You should. And look, there's the V-TOL now.

The V-TOL landed and all the seals came out with a solemn look upon each face. Galen walked up to Ahsoka and looked like he had been crying. She kissed him on the cheek.

Ahsoka: Baby, whats wrong?

There was a long silent pause, then with tears rolling down his face Galen answered her.

Galen: Ghost is dead. He was killed while he was in my hands. Its all my fault Ahsoka. If I had just got him inside the V-TOL faster. If I had been more careful. If I had just…

Ahsoka put her finger on Galen's lip.

Ahsoka: Baby, it wasn't your fault. I know you feel bad, but please, lets just go home. We can talk about this there.

Galen; Okay.

They walked off to go home, Galen still torn up over the loss of Ghost. Chuchi was walking over to Rangemaster. He was crying. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. This caught him off guard. He looked up to see the girl of his dreams comforting him.

Rangemaster: Andrew.

Chuchi: What?

Rangemaster: Andrew Michaels. That's my name.

Chuchi: I'm Riyo Chuchi.

Andrew: I know. I know this is a terrible time to even try to have a relationship.

Chuchi: Yes it is. I'm sorry for your loss.

Andrew: Well, its hard considering that Ghost was literally my little brother. Would you please do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend. I really need someone right now, and I've never felt more alive than when I'm with you.

Chuchi; I'd love to be your girlfriend. Come on, lets go to my place. Its going to be okay. I promise.

When Chuchi said this, Andrew embraced her, then kissed her on the cheek.

Andrew: Lets go please. I can't stay here much longer.

He walked to Chuchi's home crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chuchi's Comfort**

Andrew and Chichi made their way back to the senator's apartment. Andrew threw himself down in a chair and leaned forward in the chair. His hands clutching the sides of his head. Chuchi closed the door behind her and then turned around. She looked down at Andrew and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Chuchi: Andrew, I know this might not be the best time to ask you, but what exactly happened on the mission? What went wrong?

She put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to comfort him so bad, but she felt powerless.

Rangemaster: Well, it started out like any other mission. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Chuchi; But I'm guessing it didn't stay that way did it?

Rangemaster: No, it didn't. They stormed the boat as precise as ever. Everything was working like a well oiled machine. There was nothing going wrong. An easy mission I kept telling myself.

She noticed that his breathing was getting heavy and he was starting to sweat. Chuchi hugged him and started to rub his head.

Chuchi: Hey, its okay. I'm here for you. Just please get this off your chest. It will help you in the long run.

Andrew nodded. He knew she was right, but he just couldn't get over the fact that he just lost the last of his living family.

Rangemaster: Well, something felt wrong when I turned the thermal imaging feature in the scope on.

Chuchi: Why do you say that?

Randemaster: I say that because the only heat signatures I could pick up were the teams. I didn't think anything of it at the time, so I never mentioned it. But I should have.

Chuchi: I still don't know what happened. Please finish. I want to help you.

Rangemaster: Then Pheonix got shot, and everything went to crap from there. Archangel got his leg impaled, then I blew half the head off the guy who was trying to kill him. Then they had killed most of the enemies. There was only one heat signature, and it was leaned against a wall motionless, so I though that it was dead.

Chuchi: I can see that your about to cry. If you need to, then I'm here.

Rangemaster: Seals don't cry sweetheart.

He managed a small smile. This made Chuchi think that he would be okay in due time.

Rangemaster: But they all started to load the V-TOL. I had taken the dual band attachment off when I saw something strange. I thought I had seen another person moving. I was moving to shoot. The V-TOL was about twenty feet in the air I wanna say. Then I had scoped Ghost being lifted into the ship. I thought we had done it, then…

Chuchi: Then what?

Rangemaster began to sob, then as he was breaking down, he finished what he was saying.

Rangemaster: I watched my little brother get his brains blown out. I dropped my gun over the cliff and just burst into tears. He was seventeen. He was just a kid. He was my brother and now he's dead.

Chuchi embraced him and let him cry on her. She didn't mind. She just wanted him to feel better. She wanted her boyfriend to get over this obstacle of life and move on.

Chuchi: I love you Andrew. I want you to be able to overcome this sadness that has you held captive. I know that you can't bring your brother back, but you can always keep his memory alive. Did he have any special icons he liked to wear?

Rangemaster: He always had a skull with bat wings on his shoulder.

Chuchi: Maybe you could all get a patch like that and wear it in his memory.

Rangemaster loved this idea, and held Chuchi even closer.

Rangemaster: Chuchi, I don't know how much longer this is going to effect me, but I will overcome this. Bishop wouldn't want me to mope around like this. I'll get over this, for me, for Bishop…

He turned and pulled Chuchi close to him.

Rangemaster…and I'll do it for you Chuchi.

As Andrew said this, he leaned in and kissed Chuchi. She had just helped him more than she'd ever know. He loved her, and she had stated that she loved him.

Chuchi: What will you do now?

Rangemaster: Right now, I need a drink. Then, I'll go and clear my head. Who knows, maybe I'll find the others in a bar somewhere.

Chuchi: Just promise me you wont get drunk or do anything stupid.

Rangemaster: Baby I promise.

With a final kiss, Andrew left her apartment and started to search the streets of Couriscant for the nearest bar. As he was walking, he was passing by a shop. One that he never thought he would enter in his life. He decided to go inside. He made a purchase. As he left the dealer leaned out the door and said something to him.

Dealer: Sir, I think she'll love that.

Rangemaster: I sure hope she does.

He turned and walked away. Then he said something that made even him spawn a devilish grin.

Rangemaster: She won't see this for about another three weeks.

Then, Andrew came across a club. He walked inside. Club Solar was the name of the place he had entered. He walked past all the flashy lights and listened to the Dubstep boom away in his ears. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Starkiller's Guilt**

Galen and Ahsoka had reached Galen's apartment. Ahsoka had went to sit on Galen's bed. She was watching Galen intently. She had no idea what was going on inside his head. Then out of blind anger he punched the door to his wooden cabinet, and it shattered.

Ahsoka: Baby, please calm down! Your starting to scare me.

She grabbed his arm, and he looked at her. There were tears in his eyes. He felt horrible. Ahsoka just held him close to her.

Ahsoka: It'll be okay babe. I promise you, it will be okay.

Galen: Tell that to Ghost. Its my fault he didn't come back.

Ahsoka looked shocked. Galen had never talked like this before. He was always the quiet one that nothing ever bothered. She was afraid to see him in such a weakened state. She was worried for him.

Ahsoka: Galen, you know there was nothing you could have done to stop him from dying.

Galen: I could have pulled him into the ship faster. I should have. He's gone and now he's gone and its all my fault!

Ahsoka held him tighter. She was crying now because she felt so powerless to do anything for him. She couldn't get him to understand that there wasn't anything he could have done. Ahsoka started to cry worse than Galen.

Galen; Why are you crying Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: Because I hate seeing you like this, and it hurts me even more because there is nothing I can do to help you. I'm so useless.

She broke away from him and walked to the window and spoke to Galen over her shoulder.

Ahsoka: How could you really love someone like me, when they cant even help you?

These words stabbed Galen like knives. He felt terrible. Galen walked over to Ahsoka and hugged her. His tears had subsided, but Ahsoka's were ever more present.

Galen: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I am putting you through this. I can't go on blaming myself for what happened. Losing a comrade hurt, but losing you would kill me. I don't want to lose you Ahsoka. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Ahsoka: Are you sure? I mean, I'm not worth much of anything.

Galen was shocked at what he had heard. He pulled Ahsoka closer to him and turned her around. If he couldn't tell her how much he loved her, He'd show it. He kissed Ahsoka with more love and passion than she had ever experienced. They laid down on the bed together.

Ahsoka: Thank you for not leaving me.

Galen: Thank you for believing in me.

Ahsoka turned over on her side, and Galen pulled her closer to him and then pulled the covers up to their shoulders, and they drifted off to sleep. Galen woke up before Ahsoka. He left a note saying that he was going to Club Solar. He left the note on her pillow, and left.

Galen: Well ,this damn place never changes.

Galen made his way through the streets and into the club. He was walking towards the bar when he thought he saw Rangemaster walk in and sit down at the bar.

Galen: Well, if the guy hates me, then lets let him kill me.

Galen walked to the bar and sat down next to Andrew. They ordered the same drink and had a chat while they waited.

Andrew: You look like there's a lot on your mind.

Galen: Andrew, I know you must hate me after what happened with your brother. I'm sorry for what happened to Bishop. I should have been just a second faster.

Andrew put a brotherly hand on Galen's shoulder.

Andrew: There was nothing that you could have done to save him. But you cant just go around and think that it was your fault. How were we supposed to know that the guy was still alive?

Galen: We didn't. But I feel bad. That's the first time I've ever lost a man.

Andrew: Well, we all have to move on. But we cannot forget my brother's memory. He had a lucky patch. He wore it on his tactical gear.

Galen: Yeah, that skull bat.

Andrew: Well, I think we should all get a patch like that in his memory.

Galen: I'm all for that buddy.

By the time they had made up and straightened everything out, their drinks had arrived. They both picked the drinks up.

Galen: To Ghost!

Andrew: To Ghost!

Both: Many of our brothers have fallen, but they add more fuel to the eternal flame that safely guides fellow seals into the light. Long live Ghost. Long live the Seals! And Long live the Republic!

Then the doors to the club opened. Four clone troopers and Commander Fox entered the room. Fox came directly to Galen.

Fox: Sir, we thought you might like to know that we have the man who killed Ghost in custody. You and Rangemaster are to interrogate him tomorrow.

Galen: Understood.

With that the clones left. Galen and Andrew finished their drinks off and were about ready to leave when Andrew stopped him.

Galen: What is it?

Andrew: I picked this up for Chuchi on my way here. What do you think?

Galen cracked a wide smile.

Galen: Congratulations man. I'm happy for you. So when you gonna do it?

Andrew: About three weeks.

Galen: Well let me know how it goes down.

They shook hands and walked out of the bar. They parted ways at the end of the walkway. They were on their way to becoming their old selves again. When Galen returned home Ahsoka was still asleep. He woke her up so they could get ready for bed.

Ahsoka: So, how'd it go?

Galen: It went pretty good.

Galen was by now only wearing his tight skinned underwear, and Ahsoka only had on her bra and panties. They crawled into bed together, and they peacefully drifted off to sleep. On the other side of town however there had been seven noise complaints filed to Chuchi's apartment for loud moaning being heard by neighbors. When the moaning ceased inside the room were the clothes of the senator and the seal all over the room, and none of them on their owner. They were asleep in bed together.


End file.
